Sen
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Harry ma sen
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to kasssumi for translating this for me

Sen 1

Snape patrzył, jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył szedł w jego stronę, pogrążony w myślach. Wyszedł z cienia, ale chłopak nie zauważył go i wyminął go.

— Panie Potter, dlaczego nie jest pan w łóżku, gdzie powinien pan być? — zapytał Snape.

Głowa Harry'ego poderwała się w górę, a jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana. Wrócę do dormitorium.

Dłoń o długich palcach wyciągnęła się i zatrzymała go.

— Co się dzieje, że wałęsa się pan po korytarzach tak często, panie Potter?

Harry przyjrzał mu się przez moment.

— Normalnie spaceruję, aby zapomnieć koszmar lub wizję.

— Normalnie? — zapytał Severus.

— Taa, to trudne wrócić do snu po wizycie umysłu „Toma moje–pantalony–są–za–ciasne Riddle'a".

Severus zwalczył uśmiech.

— Widzę, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Rozumiem, że ten normalny powód nie jest przyczyną dzisiejszego wykroczenia? — Severus skinął głową, żeby zaczęli iść.

Harry szedł obok Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Dzisiaj musiałem pomyśleć.

— Czy przypadkiem nie musi pan odwiedzić skrzydła szpitalnego po takim staraniu? — zapytał Severus z powagą.

Harry obrócił się, aby popatrzeć na Severusa, zanim nie zaczął się śmiać miękko.

— Jasny gwint, zażartował pan! Teraz rozumiem wszystko.

— Proszę iść, panie Potter, i odpowiedzieć na pytanie — rzucił Snape, zaniepokojony poufałością.

— Jestem po prostu trochę zmieszany w tej chwili, nie ma się czym martwić. I Dumbledore nie musi o tym wiedzieć — westchnął Harry, nie chcąc o tym mówić ale wiedząc, że i tak będzie musiał.

— Co powoduje pańskie zmieszanie? Byłeś tak zgubiony w swoich myślach, że nie zauważyłeś mnie stojącego tuż obok. Możesz mi zaufać. Bądź pewny mojej dyskrecji; nikomu nic nie powiem, a często rozmowa pomaga.

— Cóż, skoro i tak nadal śpię, to dlaczego nie. Obudzę się za kilka godzin i wszystko wróci do normy. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie mam już pojęcia, co robię. Miałem randkę w zeszłym tygodniu z Krukonką. Było okropnie. Była... za miękka. Pocałowała mnie i wiem, że powinno mi się to spodobać, ale było okropnie. Potem, później tego samego tygodnia, kiedy byłem w Hogsmeade, spotkałem się z Wesleyami, Billem i Charlie'em. Charlie podniósł mnie i przytulił. Więcej poczułem od tego. Więcej dzięki prostemu uściskowi, niż od głupiego pocałunku. Nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy — powiedział Harry, brzmiąc na zagubionego i sfrustrowanego.

— Rozważałeś możliwość, że preferujesz męskie towarzystwo nad damskie? — zapytał Snape w zamyśleniu.

— Nie, aż do zeszłego tygodnia — odpowiedział szczerze Harry.

— Może powinieneś zaprosić któregoś z panów Weasley na randkę w takim razie — zadrwił Snape, w jego głosie brzmiała oczywista niechęć.

Harry parsknął.

— Bez urazy dla żadnego z nich, ale patrzę na nich jak na braci i tak właściwie żaden z nich nie jest w moim typie.

— Kto dokładnie „jest w twoim typie"? — zagłębiał się Snape.

— Myślę, ze ktoś taki jak ty. To pewnie dlatego śnię o tobie. To nie tak, że to pierwszy raz.

— Śniłeś o mnie? — zapytał Snape, zaskoczony.

— Tak, kilka razy. Do niedawna nie mogłem naprawdę powiedzieć, że to ty, póki nie zacząłem myśleć o tych snach należycie, ale to na pewno byłeś ty. Przyciskałeś mnie do ściany i pochylałeś się, żeby mnie pocałować... ale zawsze budziłem się akurat przed tym, zanim to zrobiłeś — powiedział Harry, podnosząc wzrok po raz pierwszy. Byli prawie na korytarzu Grubej Damy. — Czas na koniec snu, zgaduję. Tym razem nawet nie próbowałeś mnie pocałować — powiedział smutno Harry.

Severus zatrzymał się i przycisnął Harry'ego delikatnie do ściany.

— Czy tego pan chce, panie Potter? Żebym cię pocałować? Muszę cię ostrzec, że się nie dzielę.

— Nie musiałbyś się dzielić, przecież i tak nie ma cię więcej — powiedział Harry, mając na ustach miękki uśmiech, kiedy normalnie srogi mężczyzna pochylił głowę z wargami ułożonymi w lekki uśmiech.

Ich usta spotkały się w delikatnym ale pełnym namiętności pocałunku. Harry próbował go pogłębić, ale Severus się odsunął.

— Śpij dobrze, Harry. — Głos Severusa był ochrypły.

— Już śpię, Sev. To dlatego nie odebrałeś punktów domowi albo nie dałeś mi szlabanu... i pocałowałeś mnie. To z pewnością sen. Wspaniały sen, ale jednak sen.

— Do łóżka — rozkazał Snape, mając teraz na twarzy pełny uśmiech.

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się szczęśliwszy, niż czuł się od dłuższego czasu. Skierował się na dół do Wielkiej Sali z resztą Gryfonów. Zjadł śniadanie. Sowia poczta była dostarczana normalnie, ale Harry był zaskoczony, kiedy sowa wylądowała tuż przed nim. Zabierając mały zwój, przeczytał prostą notkę

To nie był sen 


	2. Chapter 2

Paste yo

Sen 2

Severus obudził się, drgnąwszy i usiadł, a potem z jękiem pozwolił sobie opaść z powrotem na łóżko.

— Musisz napastować mnie każdej nocy? — zapytał Severus.

— Kto, ja? Co ja zrobiłem? I każdej nocy? Jak miałbym to zrobić?

Severus parsknął.

— Ale robisz, pojawiasz się w moim łóżku, pod moim biurkiem. Patrzysz na mnie tak niewinnie, jak ci się podoba, kiedy próbujesz wyssać mi mózg przez mojego penisa.

Harry zachichotał z końca łóżka, gdzie siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

— Nie robię tego teraz, prawda? Po prostu chciałem cię zobaczyć.

— Tak, mówiłeś to każdej nocy minionego tygodnia.

Harry przechylił głowę na jedną stronę, jakby był zmieszany.

— Mówiłem?

— Tak, od czasu tego przeklętego korytarza. Teraz, za każdym razem po prostu rozmawiamy. Więc powiedz mi, mój ciemnowłosy chochliku. O czym życzysz sobie porozmawiać ze mną dzisiaj?

Harry przesunął się tak, że leżał na boku, na przykryciach. Severus obrócił się na bok, twarzą do niego. W ogóle się nie dotykali, Harry schował swoje ręce pod głowę.

— Co byś zrobił gdybym naprawdę zrealizował te wszystkie rzeczy, o których mówisz, że śniłeś?

— Ach, nowe pytanie. To by zależało od tego, co byś zrobił. Jeśli pojawiłbyś się pod moim biurkiem, chcąc mnie ssać podczas gdy usiłowałbym uczyć, mógłbym cię zabić. Oczywiście po tym, jak byś skończył.

Harry zachichotał.

— Oczywiście.

— W jednym śnie podszedłeś do mnie podczas obiadu i pocałowałeś mnie. Nie wiem, co bym za to zrobił.

— Masz dużo snów, prawda? — zapytał Harry, ziewając.

— Dużo. — Oczy Severusa się zamknęły.

— Skąd wiesz, że ci się śnię? — zapytał cicho Harry.

— Potknąłbyś się o moje czary ochronne gdybyś po prostu wszedł przez drzwi, a potem musiałbyś zgadnąć moje hasło. Niemożliwe.

Harry parsknął.

— Niemożliwe nigdy mnie nie dotyczyło.

Severus uśmiechnął się, kiedy otoczyła go ciemność.

Przy śniadaniu następnego ranka sowa wylądowała tuż przed Mistrzem Eliksirów.

**Kto powiedział, że wszedłem przez drzwi?**

Sowa zagwizdała, mrugnęła do Severusa i odleciała.

ur document here...


End file.
